


My Heart is Missing You

by Softgigiii



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Break Up, First time writing, Getting Back Together, M/M, Sad Im Changkyun | I.M, Sad with happy ending, a little changhyuk, changki, i love changki, ignore mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgigiii/pseuds/Softgigiii
Summary: Kihyun thought he was tired- that he needed something new in his life. So what if his friends take him to a club, cheats on the person whom he told he loved very much, said person finds out and leaves with a opened wound.Not only does kihyun break inside but his friends are lost without Said person in their life.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y’all idk how tags work so I’m sorry.. also this is my first time writing so please ignore all misspelling and grammar errors.. also this story was inspired by a song called “Just Missing you - Andmesh (English Version)” So yes this is a changki story about a breakup.. cheating.. and other stuff??.. idk I hope you guys enjoy it! And if you do be kind to me y’all this is my first time actually writing and posting a complete story.. so YEAH! Also this does have a happy ending I hope.. so enjoy!!

The Mistake.

People have grown up being told that it's okay to make mistakes, because their human and sometimes it's okay to mess up because you can learn from it. So now he doesn't understand why this mistake is worth making at this point, he knew from the moment their relationship was falling that he wanted change. At first he thought that, that's just how couple things work but once he started to feel bored he just wanted change.

Kihyun loves him he really does but the sparks aren't there anymore, Changkyun was what made him happy. He was the reason he woke up each morning with a big smile on his face, the reason why he wasn't afraid to say 'I love you' but sometimes the sparks end.

You wake up bored one day and think that maybe you need change, maybe this isn't working anymore so you become distant and start going out without the person you said you loved. Said person doesn't notice because he loves you too much to think you're doing things that aren't okay.

So kihyun still doesn't understand why making this mistake is a big deal because maybe just maybe this mistake will be the best thing that's every happen to him, right?

His friends told him to talk it out with Changkyun because he was just gonna end up hurting him more but he didn't want to. He didn't want to talk to Changkyun because he's just been bored. His friends knew he was bored and they tried but at the end they also got bored.

Having the younger around always so quiet and never putting in some excitement anymore made them bored. At first it was cute to them how happy kihyun was with Changkyun and they all became close, they all became fond of him but then they just got bored.

The younger wasn't invited to anything anymore, they always said they were busy when he wanted to hangout with all of them. And he never noticed because he had grown to love each of them but kihyun more.

So when they found themselves at a club one night it never crossed their mind that the person whom they've been pushing away was home alone, feeling everything swallow him up.

Changkyun wasn't like everyone else, the kid needed reassurance when things weren't okay or when everything was just falling apart. He was depressed but when he meet kihyun his world was bright, when he meet kihyun's friends he felt like he finally had a family, people who loved him but he slowly started to notice change.

He felt like he'd spend more and more days alone, kihyun barely texted him or even asked him how his day was. He was always the first to send the text and it wouldn't get answered until hours had passed.

Kihyun knew it was a big risk to take but yet he pushed the thought away and decided to have fun with his friends, they encouraged him to go and have fun, get the boredom out of him. He didn't think twice when he went and danced with a stranger, didn't think twice when he kissed said stranger and introduce him to his friends.

Nobody noticed the group that was sitting at the other side of the club "hey isn't that kihyun and his friends?" Asked someone from that table and they all looked and saw kihyun hugging someone who wasn't Changkyun or a friend "yeah he's Changkyunnie's boyfriend right?" Said another person at the table and they all kept an eye on them. Taking pictures when needed or even a video but they tried not to make it obvious they were doing something bad "looks like he's enjoying himself a little too much" said another person feeling a bit of anger.

They sat there and looked at kihyun and his friends until they saw him kissing the unknown person with so much passion, without hesitation they took pictures and videos of what they had witnessed "what a little shit- how could he do this to him?.." said someone else and they all sat there looking disgusted at what they saw, cheating was something that never looked cute on anybody.

Kihyun was enjoying life, he was sitting there with a total stranger whom had presented himself as Jung Jisan, his friends loved him, he was very open minded and had amazing humor he seemed to fit in well and he even seemed to make kihyun forget about the boy who was sitting in his cold apartment waiting for him to answer a text.

Changkyun sat on his living room couch looking at the tv that was playing a random show he didn't understand the concept of, he was waiting for a text, a good night text. So when he saw his phone make a little ting noise that showed he has received a message he was more than happy to open it, but his happiness was cut short when he saw that it wasn't from the person he was waiting for. It was his friend Hanbin.

The text was a simple hello and how he was doing and he was happy to at least have someone to talk to, as he put his phone down he wasn't expecting to get a message fast 'Changkyun can I come over? Me and the crew want to talk to you.. it's important' read the text and he didn't think much of it, he thought maybe some company was what he needed and so he said yes and waited for his friend to come.

Kihyun was too busy cheating on his boyfriend to notice a group of familiar faces walk pass them, his friends were too entertained by the said boy to even see those faces too.

Changkyun heard a knock and got up to go see who it was and saw that it was hanbin so he immediately opened the door with open arms "it's so good to see you Bin!!" Said Changkyun as he hugged the said boy and let him in, hugging the rest of the boys who were with him. They walked towards the living room telling everyone to take a seat and offering everyone something to drink, with heads shaking he took a seat next to Hanbin and felt a tension in the room "what's up guys everything alright?" He asked a bit worried and they all looked at him with sad eyes "Changkyunnie I'm so sorry.."

Tears couldn't seem to stop rolling down, he didn't know if they were from hate, anger, disappointment or just pure sadness. Those words just kept repeating in his head "he's cheating on you" they just stung, once they had showed him the pictures and videos he wanted to be in denial, wanted to scream and say that it wasn't him but the video had such good quality he wished the video had been too dark to notice.

He didn't see the point of it though, he had noticed the warning signs, the late text, the distance but he was too in love to see it. And now he felt like his whole world had fallen apart, he felt fresh tears fall 'why me?' He asked himself. He had been nothing but loyal to him and he just turns his back on him and cheats, his friends the ones he called family all approving of it as they laughed and cheered together without him. 

The betrayal hurt so much he couldn't even look at the full video or the rest of the pictures, he had been stabbed too many times already. He didn't understand why this was happening to him when all he wanted was to make them happy, but it was all thrown away.

Hanbin was holding him, and each time he felt the warmth he just couldn't stop the tears from rolling down, the loud sobs that left his mouth. It broke them to see a young 20 year old sobbing in pain and repeating the words why. 

The rest of the night Changkyun spent it in Hanbins arms while tears continued to roll down.

This is our goodbye kihyun. Thought Changkyun

Kihyun was laying in bed with a total stranger after a wild night out, when he picked up his phone he saw a couple missed calls and messages, when he saw a text from Changkyun that read 'i love you' he rolled his eyes and sent a text back only to notice that the text didn't go through, trying to resend it again he waited but saw that it wasn't sending again, when he was gonna try and send it once more a call came in and it read Minhyuk not thinking much he answered.

"Hey what's up" he said with a small yawn 'where the hell are you' asked Minhyuk with a hurried and panicked voice which made kihyun frown "I'm at my apartment why? Something wrong?" He asked now sitting up and he heard Minhyuk sight in panic 'very wrong I'll be there in five minutes we need to talk' and hanged up the phone without getting proper details.

Deciding that he'll just have to wait and see he got up and made the person on his bed get up and leave while he got ready, when he heard the door shut he continued to get ready when he heard the door reopen, he walked out of the bathroom expecting to see the boy he kicked out not even five seconds ago or his 'boyfriend' but only saw Minhyuk and the rest of his friends there, they all looked distressed but Minhyuk did more.

They all looked up and saw him once they noticed his presence in the room "hey guys.. what's with the tension?.." he asked with a raised eyebrow but his thoughts were cut short when Minhyuk started to cry "omg Min what's wrong?" He asked now more serious, as he walked up to his best friend but Minhyuk put a hand up stopping him "stop stay away from me!" He hissed and he stopped in his tracks confused as to why Minhyuk had rejected him, he felt sad.

He looked around and saw everyone looking at the floor before he could speak up Minhyuk beat him to it "how could we... how could you?!" Screamed Minhyuk making everyone flinch, that's when kihyun noticed a red mark on his cheek, that looked exactly like someone had just slapped him "why... fuck why?!!" He screamed again and started sobbing "Minhyuk what happened? What's going on?" He asked now feeling scared and Minhyuk looked at him with so much hate.

Minhyuk pulled out his phone and shoved it towards him "look" he said and turned around, what he saw had him frozen on the spot, it was a video of him and his friends at the club from last night and he saw himself kissing the stranger from last night, him enjoying it and his friends laughed as they joked, before he could look up at Minhyuk he read the text that came with it ' I knew your group was filled with nothing but disgusting people.. mocking him with your laughs, ask kihyun how it felt to get a whole tongue shoved down this throat.. was this what you wanted? To hurt him.. to make him look like the trash.. disgusting I hope you all rot in hell-' he looked up and he saw Minhyuk with tears in his eyes.

"As soon as I got the text I ran to his apartment.. I wanted- needed to talk to him.. explain everything to him but someone else had opened the door.. he told me to back off and to leave him alone but when I saw him standing there behind that person.. I saw the pain in his eyes.. the hurt and the betrayal.. I saw how red his eyes were.. when he saw me I could immediately see that hurt in his eyes.. when I pushed myself in to talk to him and hold him he- he slapped me.. I should have been mad but when I looked at him I saw tears fall down his brown eyes.." Minhyuk took a breath and continued "he screamed at me for the first time.. the pain in each of his words stung 'get out.. get the fuck out! I never wanna see you or him or any of your fucking friends ever again!.. if he wanted to break up he could have just talked to me.. I hate you.. I wish to never see you again! So get out!' He was hurt.. and I wanted to hold him but before I could.. I was pushed out of the apartment and asked to leave.. getting a door shut on my face.. I heard the sobbing coming from inside so I left.." Minhyuk said looking up at him with tears wanting to fall again.

"I shouldn't have gone.. I should have never let you put dumb shit in my head!" Screamed Minhyuk and dropped to the floor sobbing.

Kihyun just stud there, the text never went through, he saw how all his friends started crying and he never noticed that he himself was crying, losing Changkyun broke everyone and it broke him more.

He still loved Changkyun all needed to do was talk to him but he turned around and did the opposite and cheated on him.


	2. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update!!  
> I’m scared y’all hope you like it!!

It had been almost two years since the incident happened, kihyun never heard from Changkyun again. The younger later moving out of his old apartment and moving a city away, it broke him that they couldn't have talked it out or even officially break up in person. The last text he ever got from Changkyun was from an unknown number 'things end here. Goodbye Kihyun' he tried calling the number as many times as he could but the number had blocked him and he never saw Changkyun again.

Two years since and kihyun was still hurting, he told himself that it was his mistake, he shouldn't be the one hurting when he hurt Changkyun a lot more than he could ever imagine.

Minhyuk later learned to forgive him, he was mad at him for almost five months until they talked again and Minhyuk forgave him. His friend also forgave him but they told him they weren't the ones he should be asking for forgiveness, but even if he wanted to find said boy he knew he didn't know where to start, it's like Changkyun had vanished.

It was a new semester of college another year of carrying a weight of pain with him. Ever since he hasn't dated anyone, he refused to look at anybody other then the one that had his heart. 

He felt the coldness without the younger around, his friends had become less happier, they refused to let another person in their group, they couldn't, not when they lost someone who brought stars to their eyes, who else could do that?

Kihyun sat at one of the tables outside typing away on his computer, he didn't notice his friends coming until they greeted him "hey dude" said Hyungwon as he sat down next to him, Minhyuk taking is other side "doing homework?" Asked Minhyuk and kihyun nodded "yup gotta get this done before midnight" he said and everyone in the table nodded their heads also taking out their own work. They all sat in a comfortable silence until Jooheon spoke "did you guys hear about the new transferred student??" He asked and they all looked at him with curious faces.

"I heard he's coming all the way from Boston.. an American kid crazy" he said and they all nodded "that's weird we never get a lot of transferred kids unless it's some kind of club" said Hoseok and he put his pen down "yeah Mhh must be a real smart kid" said Hyungwon and they all nodded their heads going back to doing their own thing again.

Minhyuk was the one to finishing his work first so he sat there stretching getting ready to continue working some more when he noticed a familiar face, one he's seen before and stuck with him 'Hanbin' he thought and saw him walking with some student council while holding papers "hey guys.. isn't that Hanbin.." he said and they all snapped their heads up fast and looked to where Minhyuk was looking and they all saw the one and only Hanbin.

Minhyuk had told them during the whole incident that Hanbin was with Changkyun the whole time when it happened, Hanbin had gone quiet as well since Changkyun left too.

They all saw how Hanbin was looking around the campus and was talking to a student when he suddenly got a call and waved at the student goodbye and left running with the phone to his ear, this made Minhyuk act quick and yelled the students name "Hana!" He yelled and said student turned around and looked at him with a smile making her way towards him "hey Minhyuk!" She said with a big smile "hey who was that.." he asked her and she turned back to where Hanbin had run off to and turned back to him with another smile "oh you mean Kim Hanbin?" She asked and Minhyuk nodded and everyone tensed as they recognize that name "oh he's here to sign someone up to the school! The new transfer student from Boston!" She said with a happy smile and continued "he was checking out the school for him! If I say so myself the new student is cute!" She said with a giggle and Minhyuk looked at her with a bit of anxiety "do you.. know the new students name?" He asked clenching his fist waiting for her to speak "Mhh I know his American name is Daniel but I'm not too sure about his Korean name.. I know he's 22 though!" She said and before Minhyuk could ask more she got a text and smiled sadly to him "sorry Min I have to go.. see you around okay!" She said and ran off the the main building.

They all looked tense "22.. Changkyun would be that age by now.. do you think that maybe... Hanbin signed him up.." said Minhyuk and saw how kihyun tensed more "Min please.. not now" said Hyunwoo "but don't you think it's strange that Hanbin is here! He basically disappeared at the same time Changkyun did!" He said now with a louder voice eyes getting teary.

Everyone stayed quiet and kihyun felt sick to his stomach "can we please not bring any hopes up?.." he said still looking down at his book gripping the pen tighter "Ki.. I'm sorry I got carried away.." said Minhyuk and looked away not wanting to look at how broke kihyun seemed "your fine Min.. I know this has us all on edge maybe we should do a movie night today!" He said trying to lighten the mood and saw how everyone seemed to be less tense "sounds good!" Said Hoseok and they all nodded and continued to do their work.

Not noticing someone walking out the main building laughing.

It's been two years he thought, and the thought of coming back to korean left a bitter taste in his mouth. Everyone thought he moved a city away but in reality he had moved to Boston with his family, he couldn't stand being in Korea knowing that he could take a taxi to where he was and run back to his arms. So maybe going back to Boston was the best thing for him.

It took him at least a whole year to finally get better, he was broken and he thought he couldn't get better because he was his everything until everything fell and broke into million pieces, pieces he thought he could never get fixed.

After Hanbin had convinced him to move back to Boston with his family he had a lot of time to think about everything and even heal, yeah, it took a lot of time and yes it hurt but after being around so many new people and old friends he was able to move forward a lot more. 

When two years passed Hanbin had told him about a good scholarship to a big university back in Korea, he obviously hesitated, but again Hanbin was able to convince him once more 'c'mon Kyun what are the chances you'll see him? And even you've moved on and grown...' and honestly Hanbin couldn't be any more closer than right, this new university was definitely amazing and big. It had great opportunities and also it would help him with his new career choice, maybe coming to this new university would be good on him.

So that's where he is right now standing in a new university about to start his new classes and to say the least he was terrified of what was gonna happen or who he will meet "Changkyun don't be scared this is great! Everyone seems so nice" Hanbin says to him while squeezing his shoulder and it makes a bit of tension leave Changkyun "I know hyung but a new place seems scary doesn't it" he says while looking at Hanbin then turning to his schedule, starting a new school year was a bit terrifying for him especially since he's been away for two years "Kyun listen to me it's gonna be okay you'll have a tour guide!" As Hanbin finishes saying that a boy more taller than Changkyun approaches them "hello! My name is Mingyu and you must be Changkyun our new student!" He says with a big smile and all Changkyun does is nod his head "he's nervous" Hanbin says for him making Changkyun turn and give him a small glare "ahh don't you worry Changkyun the school is amazing and everyone here is very kind and welcoming! I'll be giving you a small tour of the university to get you started!" Mingyu says with another big smile making Changkyun give him one in return "well I have to get back to work see you after school Kyun if you need anything let me know okay!" And just like that Hanbin left leaving Changkyun with Mingyu.

"Shall we get started?" Mingyu says and Changkyun nods his head as they start walking "so Boston huh what made you come here?" Mingyu starts the conversation wanting to make Changkyun less tense "Hanbin thought I'd be good for me since this school had many opportunities and it's also a good excuse to have me around again" Changkyun says with a big smile making Mingyu nod "is he your boyfriend?" He asks and it makes Changkyun burst out laughing "oh god no.. he's my best friend.. he's always been there for me when I've felt like I'm falling" he says and looks down to his feet feeling a bit sad but not wanting to show it "I'm guessing that's why you left?.." Mingyu says and Changkyun gives him a raised eyebrow "how did you know?" He says but Mingyu just turns forward with a small smile "I'm a psychologist major it's kinda my thing you know.. looks like something was holding you back from coming back here I noticed" he said making Changkyun look at him in awe "wow you're really good" he says and Mingyu gives him a small nod "it's nothing really anybody with eyes can tell when someone is sad" he finishes saying and they stop in front of a building.

Mingyu points at it "this is the library basically every college students second home" he says with a small chuckle "it has four floors, I know that's a lot, most people hang around the second and third floor so the fourth floor is usually always empty unless you wanna spend some time alone" he finishes saying and they continue walking for a bit more and stop at another building "this here is our cafe! It's very warm and welcoming and also it's two floors! It's never really loud in there unless it's orientation day" he walks to a different direction again and Changkyun follows behind.

The whole school isn't bad at all, if you ask him it's pretty big, the whole middle patio is filled with tables and trees everywhere, where students can come and sit with friends and enjoy the warm day outside. The big trees give enough shade so the hot sun doesn't hit everyone in the face, students from different majors hang around as they walk by and Changkyun can't help but feel safe here. 

As they walk a little farther they make it to another big building "I heard your a biology major so this here is all our since building, we got everything you can think off in this building" and true to Mingyus words they do have everything, from nursing students, to scientists majors something Changkyun didn't see back in Boston. They walk away from the building Mingyu pointing out random buildings of what majors they are, even some being little stores where you can buy books or school supplies you are missing.

They finally make it back into the main building and Mingyu turns to him "well that's our school! I really hope you enjoy it here and I wasn't too boring! Oh look at the time I have to run! Also before I forget here in the main building we have scheduled books of school events that happen in school so id definitely get one!" Mingle says with a big smile "well it was nice meeting you Changkyun see your around!" He says and turns around running fast to the direction of a building Changkyun can't remember.

Changkyun decides to walk around by himself for a while since his classes don't start till tomorrow and Hanbin won't come for him till three so he sticks to walking around for a bit and puts his earphone in making sure to leave one out in case something around him happened. Without wanting to he sniffs and can feel his allergies coming around 'stupid allergies' he thinks and decides to put his mask on so he won't get more sick.

After a few minutes of walking around he's completely zoned out when suddenly he hears someone scream "watch out!" And without being able to process anything quick enough, he gets rammed into suddenly falling on his ass and also getting some very hot liquid substance on him making him hiss in pain from both the fall and the hot liquid on him "omg I am so damn sorry- oh shit!" Says the person as he heads over to Changkyun to assist him.

One thing that definitely changed a lot about Changkyun was his attitude, it's not that he became a bitch it's just that after being broken over someone who literally had your heart can really change a person hence the reason he accidentally lashed out at the guy "the hell is wrong with you!" He screams looking at his white shirt ruined with coffee which still kind of hurts from the burn 'definitely gonna get a burn mark' he thinks "I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going and-" Changkyun immediately cuts the guys off anger oozing from him "yeah? Well maybe next time open your damn eyes you dumbass!" He screams again getting up "wow no need to be rude.. it was an accident" he guy says with annoyance making Changkyun's blood boil "oh right because you weren't the one who literally got burning hot coffee on them and get shoved to the ground- you know what bug off kid next time open those fucking eyes it'll help you and your stupid mind" Changkyun says and walks away not wanting to deal with anything at the moment still feeling pain from everything.

Before he could get away though someone pulls him by his arm and he turn to look who it is only for it to be the same guy who rudely shoved him and made him a mess, the first thing Changkyun notices is that this guy has a mask on too with a hat which makes Changkyun not being able to see his face that well "hey I said I was sorry alright why are you being such an ass for dude" the guy says and Changkyun rips his arm away from him as strong as he can "don't call me 'dude' like we're friends.. and do you think an apology is gonna get rid of the pain? Are you dumb or something?" Changkyun says looking at him angry "do you think everything gets fixed with a fucking sorry kid? Because it fucking doesn't so I'll say it again bug the fuck off" he says "you people and your fucking sorry's thinking everything gets fixed with one simple I'm sorry" he says again and the guy just stares at him and Changkyun takes that as a leave but as he's walking he doesn't get far until his phone rings, taking it out he sees that it's Hanbin and he answers right away "oh hyung!" He says and his sour mood changing a bit more happier 'hey Kyun I got off work early want me to pick you up?' Hanbin says "yes please hyung I need to leave this place ASAP" he says with annoyance 'why what's wrong?' Hanbin asks with concern in his voice "ahh I'll tell you later Hanbin hyung don't worry" he says and sighs "I need a nap too I think jet lag from Boston to here really got the best of me" he says not noticing that someone was listening, that someone being the boy who bumped into him. After a few more words were exchanged Changkyun hangs up and starts walking off to the main building but suddenly someone grabs him, he turns around annoyed again and sees that it's the same guy again and sights "look kid let's drop this here alright I gotta go" he says trying to pull away but the guy holds him "w-who are you? And how do you know Hanbin" the guy says with wide eyes and what looks to be hopeful eyes and it makes Changkyun scared "none of your business alright now let go" he try's to pull away but the guy won't let him "your from Boston right.. are you Daniel?.." he asks again with a shaky voice and Changkyun at this point is getting annoyed "look whoever told you my name needs to mind their own alright so can you let go" he asks but being unsuccessful again "please what's your Korean name... please tell me" the guy says and Changkyun successfully pulls his arm away from the guys and sights but before he can say anything his phone rings again and it's Hanbin so he turns to leave but before he starts running he turns to the guy.

"I'll tell you but only because I feel bad for yelling at you" he says getting ready to answer the call and start running so he won't make Hanbin wait too long "Changkyun... Im Changkyun" he says and starts running not waiting for the guy to answer him, he doesn't notice the guys eyes widening getting glossy with tears or even him screaming for Changkyun to wait and chasing him only for him to lose Changkyun again.

Jooheon stands there in shock after losing Changkyun "I found you.." he says and runs to his skateboard which he forgot and runs to the guys wanting to tell them everything.


	3. I Loved You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was supposed to post this a while ago but I have no beta reader so I had to do it myself... I hope you enjoy and please ignore any mistakes!

You ever wonder how much a person can mean to you? Like one day you just wake up and feel like a whole new person because of someone. Because of how much a person can change you? Sometimes meeting the right one means finally meeting your soulmate and in those moments you feel like nothing else matters but them.

The 'I love you's are what make your whole day bright up, and each time you kiss you feel like sparks just shine to no end. Love is very powerful but fragile at the same time, but when you know how to work with it right it's the best thing that can ever happen to you.

"I have a question.." he asks a bit shy knowing that he shouldn't feel that way because he's with the one he loves "ask away" he says making him blush "tell me one thing that I do that makes your days better.." he says back and he sees how he stops to think for a little bit until he smiles "well that's a very difficult but easy question... seeing you smile each day makes me happy, the way you look at me and only me makes me feel happy that I have someone like you in my life, the way I can kiss you and know everything will be alright makes my heart flutter... but one thing is for sure.. when I look at your eyes, how bright they shine, it makes me feel safe because I know how happy we are together" he finishes saying and as he looks at him, he sees a blushing mess knowing that he's hit the spot "promise you'll never leave.." he says making him smile and holds him closer "I'll never leave you Changkyun you are the love of my life"...

Sometimes forever never last, sometimes some people aren't enough anymore and sometimes leaving is the best way to cope with the sadness that covers your heart.

Sometimes the 'I love you's aren't enough anymore and you have to move forward knowing that's always gonna be the case.

-

His breath caught in his throat when he heard the news, he couldn't believe it for one second, he couldn't believe that the one he's been craving for was going to the same university as him. After two years he'd finally see the one he truly loved but how would he react to when he sees him, will it be how he imagined or will it all turn upside down, he wished to know but he didn't.

"How did he look?" Asked Minhyuk excited wanting to know more about how Changkyun was doing or how he looked "he grew a bit but not tall, he also had brown hair and his style is different and..." he said a bit hesitant and everyone just gave him raised eyebrows "his... attitude is.. different, the way he talks that is.." said Jooheon looking down at his hands "what do you mean?.." asked Hyunwoo tilting his head a bit "well when I bumped into him and dropped my coffee on him.. he was very rude... he refused to listen to my apology and kept calling me a kid.. he also kept saying a lot of rude things.. things you wouldn't expect him to say but then he told him that he'd tell me his name because he felt bad for being rude and just ran away" he finished saying now feeling upset he couldn't have a better encounter with Changkyun.

"Boston might have changed him.." said Wonho this time but they heard a scoff "or maybe i don't know.. a horrible break up?" Said kihyun this time looking down at this hands "because of me, Jooheon had a bad encounter with him again imagine what will happen if he sees all of us? Or more like me!" He said feeling panicked that maybe he wouldn't be able to talks things out with Changkyun "hey at least he didn't slap you" said Minhyuk with a small chuckle "or cursed you out" finished Jooheon "yeah but imagine all of you got that because of me... imagine when he finally sees me.. what would he do.." he said again feeling more and more troubled by all of this "listen guys let's not get over our head too much.. maybe Boston changed him differently maybe he'd listen" said Shownu this time wanting everyone to calm down and everyone nodded in agreement "maybe he'd talk to us" said Minhyuk with hope.

-

"Wow that's deep" said Hanbin as he walked into Changkyun's room to lay down on his bed, they had just came back from dinner and meeting up with some old friends, now they were back at Hanbin's apartment since he was staying there while he found his own home, Changkyun was working on something while listening to music "what do you mean?" Asked Changkyun looking at Hanbin ruining his bed "the song you're listening too that's deep" he said and Changkyun turned to the song and it read 'I see red' a girl singing about catching her boyfriend cheating on her with another woman, she sings her heart out in pain "Mhh I didn't even notice I was listening to this song.. I remember when the break up was still fresh I would constantly listen to it" said Changkyun and decided to turn the song off "well I'm glad you don't listen to it anymore" said Hanbin but he looked to be in deep thought, Changkyun turned to him and noticed this "what's with the face?" He asked now putting his full attention to Hanbin "it's just... I'm scared" said Hanbin honestly looking down at his hands and messing around with his fingers, this made Changkyun let out a breathy chuckle "why?" He asked again making Hanbin finally look up "it's a new school Changkyun... what if you start dating again and- it happens again... I don't think I can ever see you in that state again.." said Hanbin looking upset but Changkyun just smiled at him and then looked down at his hands "Changkyun-ah you were so broken... I know you felt it and saw it.. because of that break up.. you changed.. I don't think I'd be able to handle you changing again.." he finally finished and Changkyun looked up at him "Hanbin.. things happen.. some things hurt a lot more than others.. I might have changed and damn I might have had such a broken heart but it happened and it's over.. he broke me for a reason I'll never know and choose to never find out.. I loved him.. Hanbin I loved him but he didn't love me back and that's fine.. I'm over him.." said Changkyun turning back to his desk.

"Sometimes hating someone is the best way to move on because that way they can't see that what they did really did break you... people feed off the weak Hanbin.. and he took advantage of the person I was too him.. maybe he left me and did what he did so he can show me that I can easily get hurt.. because I was too nice.. I trusted too much and I just needed someone to show me that I was a dumbass to let people walk all over me.. he was tired of me and I saw it Hanbin.. I would see it but I ignored it because I was in love.. I loved him more than anybody can love someone.. but my love wasn't enough.." he finished saying with glassy eyes and fist clenched "Changkyun I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back those memories.." said Hanbin feeling guilty "no Hanbin I needed to say this.. I haven't talked about it since we left Korea and to have it bottled in is very unhealthy.. so thank you for it.." said Changkyun turning around again to look at Hanbin, he saw the tears have finally rolled down from his face.. two years and Changkyun had refused to cry.. one year to get over him without tears but two years holding in the tears he wished to let roll down his face. It was obvious the breakup still affected Changkyun, why wouldn't it if he had thought he found his soulmate.. he loved more than he should have, he gave him his heart to hold knowing it was fragile but they dropped it and broke it into millions of pieces, two years isn't enough for someone to move on but Changkyun acts like it was even if he has tears rolling down his face.

"If I ever see him again.. I don't think I'd be able to ever hold back the nasty words I'd say to him.." said Changkyun.

-

The next day Changkyun was finally gonna start his classes so he walked into the science building, walking to the second floor to find his AP biology class, he walked in and greeted his new professor for the year, they talked for a bit and was given all the things he had missed out and a planner "Mr. Im the only empty seats are at the back of the lecture hall so I'm sorry if it would be hard for you to see.. maybe you can switch with someone once you get to know them" said his professor "oh no worries Mr. Kim" said Changkyun with a small smile and the professor looked down at his transcript "Boston and all AP or honor classes.. one of the best universities in Boston too.. I'm impressed Mr. Im I don't get students like you so I bet the this curriculum would be super easy for you" said his professor and Changkyun bowed in respect "thank you Sir I'll be sure to work hard" said Changkyun again and grabbed his stuff and started walk up the stairs to get to his seat all the way in the top.

The class was about to start when two students walked in the room laughing "Mr. Yoo and Mr. Lee how about getting here on time and not ten seconds before the class starts" said the professor and everyone laughed, both students bowed "sorry sir won't happen again" they both said and walked up to their seats.

Changkyun not caring who these two students were was looking out the big windows until he looked to the front and noticed them, his heart stopped and it looked like he couldn't breath, two rows down he saw both Lee Minhyuk and the person he wished to never see again getting ready for class as they took out their books. He stared at them for what felt like hours, he could feel tears forming in his eyes and forced himself to look away wanting to pay attention to the lecture and not focus on the fact that the people he used to love were two rows in front of him, looking happy and calm.

'Don't you miss me..' thought Changkyun and looked down at his notes and saw how they had tear drops on the paper, touching his face he didn't notice he had started crying. He had been so caught in his thoughts he didn't notice someone walk in and hand the teacher a paper he finally snapped when his name was called "Mr. Im this is for you please come down and get it" said his professor and he felt his whole world spin 'they'll see me..' he thought but he told himself that he had finally moved on 'the strong feed off the weak' the remembered himself saying so he whipped his tears away and walked down the stairs with a serious face.

He walked down and grabbed the paper nodding his head to the professor as a thank you and turned around to walk back up, when he was three rows away from his seat he looked up and without noticing he caught eyes with the person he detested seeing, the person who made his heart ache and want to punch something, and what he saw were shocked eyes almost as if they were gonna cry but Changkyun put on his coldest face even if it hurt him.

Their love story ended and he has to put on a face so he can show him nothing happened between them. Kihyun acted like he didn't know him when he was with that boy, Changkyun wanted to go back to the old them but the damage was done and he had to move on. Even the if that meant he had to hate Kihyun with everything in his gut.

Changkyun walked up to his seat but even as he sat down he still felt a pain in his chest, throughout the whole lesson Changkyun knew Kihyun wanted to turn around and look at him but he couldn't, he could also easily see Minhyuk tense up in his seat. The whole class went on with tension between the three of them the people around them not caring much, he was about to look out the window when he got a text 'I'll be waiting outside your lecture hall.. I have coffee!!' It read and Changkyun smiled at how much hanbin cared for him but then he remembered the two people he had to pass in order to get to the door, he sighed as he typed back 'we have a bit of a problem.. no matter what please hold me back and let's not try to make a scene' he typed and put his phone away seeing they only had five minutes left of class.

"Alright students you may leave! No homework tonight because I felt bad now get out" said their professor and everyone started standing up packing their things, Changkyun was the first one to get up and start walking down the steps, basically flying down those steps, but before he can make it down more someone grabbed his wrist, his breath got caught in his throat, turning around slowly he saw who it was and he swears he can feel tears forming but he needed to put on a strong and cold face. Right in front of him was his old best friend, the person who swore would protect him, the one who always hugged him for being so shy, the one who never let his own boyfriend touch, right in front of him was Lee Minhyuk with glassy eyes and all Changkyun an do was stare at him with a cold face "c-Changkyunnie.." Minhyuk stuttered out, that made Changkyun snap out of his daze and roughly pulled his wrist back he looked at Minhyuk with what could be seen as anger but in reality inside Changkyun was trying to hold himself from hugging Minhyuk and apologize for slapping him two years ago.

His body wouldn't let him so he turned around and started walking down the stairs making it to the bottom until he felt someone hug him from behind but he knew who it was, the hugs were too familiar to forget in two years "let go" said Changkyun with a cold tone "n-no.. I haven't seen you in two years.. I can't let you walk away not again.." Minhyuk said hugging him tighter and Changkyun felt himself slowly give up until hanbin walked in and saw the scene before him, putting down the two cups of coffee he ran towards Changkyun and pulled him away from Minhyuk "the hell do you think you're doing?!" Asked hanbin angry with Changkyun in his arms.

"Please let's talk Changkyun.. please-" Minhyuk was begging at this point but Changkyun cut him off "there's nothing to talk about" he said while looking at him with cold eyes still "Changkyun let me explain to you- please we need to talk about what happened" said Kihyun this time, he had been too shocked after seeing Changkyun that he hadn't said a word until now "talk?" Said Changkyun feeling angry now more than ever "you want to talk now after we could have done that, I don't know two years ago?!" Changkyun said raising his voice and making everyone flinch, he was cracking and if he didn't leave now he knew he'd finally say everything that was killing him on the inside "Changkyun listen I'm sorry okay but you left before I can even talk to you-" said Kihyun and that just made everything explode.

"And do you know why I left?! Do you have any idea how fucking hurt I was? You cheated on me before we even talked so what's the difference between me leaving huh?" Said Changkyun at this point he was done, he was glad they were the only one in the lecture room, the teacher leaving first before anybody "maybe Kihyun we could have talked things out you know, if it bothers you so much that I left two years ago then imagined how bothered I was when you cheated on me! You had me looking like a damn fool Kihyun! A fucken idiot! Waiting for a damn text until the ass crack of dawn- I stayed up each day wishing you were okay because you wouldn't text back... you were walking away from me but I was too in love with you to see it.." he says tears wanting to roll down "I was so blind.. and yet it was so easy for you to walk out- it was easy for the people I called family to walk out my life.. my own friends laughing and making a damn mockery out of me while you kissed another man! And you expect me to listen to all your damn lies?!" He screamed tears finally dropping "two damn years I lived with this pain and I'm fucking over it.. you think a sorry will fix anything? Well it's gonna take more than that kid, Maybe Kihyun I loved you too much for my own good.." Changkyun said whipping his tears away "so please do me the favor to just leave me alone and act like strangers yeah? You did it before and you can do it now.. don't look for me.." he said and took a step back but before he could he looked at Kihyun and saw that he also had tears rolling down his face and had his fist clenched, he kept his eyes on Kihyun and he finally let out a deep breath..

"You weren't the person I fell in love with.. the person I fell for took care of me, he didn't care about my shyness, he was always there for me just as I was for him, he cooked for me and we'd mess around in the kitchen, we'd sit down in front of the tv and make fun of other artist for no reason, I'd wake up to him giving me the biggest smile.. but the most important thing he did.. he made me feel complete again, he made me feel important when nobody else did not even myself, he made me see the world in color again, he was my world just how I thought I was his.. that's who I fell in love with..  
I loved him... and nobody else.."

He finished and turned around walking to the door, he promised himself he wouldn't cry until he got into a more private area, when he saw hanbin following him they both walked in silence, he knew he let a few tears roll down but he knew a hurricane was coming, as they made it to hanbins car they sat there in silence until hanbin spoke "Changkyun it's okay you know.. it's only us" he finished saying and that's what broke him, Changkyun broke down crying, he sobbed like there was no tomorrow, he screamed like nobody could hear him, he put his hands towards his face and broke down even more, sobbing in pure pain and sadness "I-I t-thought I w-was over h-him I s-swear I was" he sobbed out trying to catch his breath "g-god why d-did I l-love him t-to m-much!" He screamed more and hanbin listened to him, listened until Changkyun had nothing else to let go off.

After what felt like hours Changkyun was done crying and just sitting there emotionless and looking like a mess, thank god for tinted windows, he couldn't help the breakdown, he couldn't forget Kihyun even if he wanted to.

-

Kihyun was broken, after the in counter with Changkyun he wanted to run after him but his feet took him to his dorm room, he didn't noticed Minhyuk had followed him until he got to the dorm. Where he laid down on his bed and just broke down more, crying and blaming himself, he should have been ready to hear Changkyun's words but it hurt him to see the younger so sad and broken, he knew Changkyun had a hard time expressing himself so after hearing everything he now knew he didn't just fuck up, he knew now that he has now lost his soulmate because he was being a pouty bitch.

Kihyun looked at Minhyuk for a second and then looked away "m-maybe I should drop it.. he doesn't seem like he'd like to see me any time soon so.. as much as it hurts I have to give up on him" he said and let out a small sob, he felt Minhyuk pat his back before he spoke "you know I might not be the smartest person but I know he still loves you.. maybe you should try to talk to him again.. don't give up on him.. he's hurt and he's allowed to feel that way because of what we did but talk to him yeah? At least try" Minhyuk finished saying and Kihyun looked out the window.

Maybe Minhyuk was right.. maybe even if things weren't gonna be perfect with Changkyun he'd prefer him to let everything out on him so he wouldn't feel stuck, maybe they could leave in good terms even if it hurt Kihyun.

He'd do that just for Changkyun because he still loved him.


	4. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SWEET COMMENTS 🥺💖 this is the last chapter! I hope I didn’t disappoint although it is rushed... this story literally took me two months to even write.. again last chapter I hope you enjoy and thank you for everything!! ❤️   
> Feel free to follow my Instagram and DM me!!   
> @/monsta.xbaby

It had been at least two weeks since their last encounter, Changkyun surprisingly took it well even if he had class with them but the three of them acted like nothing happened, it pained Changkyun but he had asked them to never look for him again, to act like they were strangers. Yet Changkyun wanted to run to them and slap some sense into them, tell them that he wanted them to talk to him but he knew it would never be possible 'maybe this was better' he thought, the word maybe always came up in every sentence he used but that's just how his life worked now, with the maybes and never the they will's.

Changkyun found himself in the library, although he would prefer to study at home he knew he'd get distracted easily with hanbin around bugging him so he decided to just study at the library. Surprisingly it was almost empty only with a couple students here and there which is what he liked, so walking up the second floor he decided to sit by the window to get a good view from outside, he took out his laptop, headset and books deciding on finishing some homework from biology. As he was typing away he noticed that he needed to look for a book so it would help him better understand the material, he got up and headed to find the book in the different type of bookshelf's.

Too engrossed in his searching after pulling out three books he bumped into someone making him drop all the books on the floor "oh god I'm so sorry I didn't see you there" says Changkyun as he bends down to pick up the books he dropped, not noticing the person also bent down to help him pick up the book "no worries your fine.." says the person in a low whisper and Changkyun snaps his head up fast after recognizing the oh so familiar voice "Minhyuk.." he says in a low whisper, he can see how Minhyuk avoided his gaze, as they both stood up Minhyuk handed him one of the books he had dropped and apologized "sorry I bumped into you.." Minhyuk says looking down at the floor making Changkyun look at him a bit sad "no.. your fine I'm sorry.. I didn't see where I was going.." he says looking away from Minhyuk, the awkwardness filling the air around them.

Just as he's about to excuse himself Minhyuk stops him by grabbing his arm then immediately letting it go saying a small sorry, he then looks up at Changkyun with hope in his eyes "you know I meant what I said a couple weeks ago.." he says and Changkyun nodded his head in understanding "I know you probably don't want to hear excuses as to what we did and trust me we know we have no right to make up an excuse because their really isn't any.." Minhyuk continues to say and takes a few breath "Changkyun I- god.." he says, Changkyun sees the tears starting to roll down from Minhyuk's face but what surprises him is how easily he reached out to whip the tears away leaving Minhyuk shocked.

"You know I always said tears didn't suit a person like you" Changkyun says with a pained smile, all Minhyuk can do is look at him in shock "you always looked like the sun to me Minhyuk, you always made me smile even when your jokes were stupid, but somehow seeing you cry brought sadness to me.. although you did hurt me I don't wanna see you cry, and yes it pained me the day you came to see me and I saw those tears, it did hurt me very much to see you cry and trust me it hurt me when I slapped you but... you hurt me too Minhyuk and yet I still till this day never wanna see you cry" Changkyun finished saying while looking at Minhyuk with sad eyes.

"Changkyun... I know I have no excuse but please listen to me" Minhyuk pleads, wanting Changkyun to hear him even if it's the last time, Changkyun nods, taking a deep breath Minhyuk looks at him regret painting his eyes "I have no excuse and damit if I did it wouldn't be enough to explain how sorry I am.. but I know a simple sorry can't fix anything.. you don't know how much I wished for me to turn back time and not do the things I did to you- that we did to you.. what we did was so hurtful and painful to you- I know I screwed up because we were best friends and you trusted me but I threw that away and- and I'm sorry Changkyun" Minhyuk let out a small sob, he stretched his hand out to hold Changkyun's hand, Changkyun letting him, "I know we screwed up and no matter how many times I tell you I know damn I know.. but please let me win your trust again- let me be the person you depend on again.. I don't care how long it takes me to fix what we had as best friends but it-please don't push me away again.. it pains me to know that you are so close to me but I can't reach for you.. so please let me fix what I broke I don't care if it takes decades I just want to be with you again.. we all do! Just give us a chance.." Minhyuk finished saying looking at Changkyun with tears in his eyes, Changkyun himself didn't even know he was also crying until Minhyuk cleaned his tears for him, Changkyun looked at him in the eyes 'it's now or never' he thought.

"I wanted to hate you" he starts off and could see how Minhyuk tenses up "but I couldn't.. no matter how much I changed, no matter how much my guts wanted to hate you I couldn't and for some reason when you hugged me after two years I didn't want you to let go.. I craved for you to talk to me when nobody else did but Minhyuk you all hurt me.. you broke me and- and I don't think I can go through that again.." he says, Minhyuk looked like he was ready to let go but Changkyun tighten his grip on Minhyuk's hand "but as much as I say I don't wanna go through that again.. I know I'm lying to myself.. and I would be lying to you too Minhyuk even if you guys did to me.. but after seeing a sun cry because of his mistakes.. I'm willing to give you and the guys a chance again but... not to Kihyun.. not until we talk again.. I'm willing to let you fix everything again Minhyuk but trust me it's gonna take a long time but if your willing to do it for me then It shouldn't be a problem.. I'll hand you my heart again Minhyuk but if you drop it again or any of the guys.. don't ever look for me" he finishes saying, he knew he shouldn't have given them a chance but can you blame him for wanting his best friend back? He knew Minhyuk meant his words but he's willing to let Minhyuk show it himself.

Before he even realized it he was engulfed into a tight hug one that he knew so well, he was stiff at first but he slowly softened into the hug hearing Minhyuk sniff "you have no idea how long I'll wait for you to forgive me and the guys.. thank you Changkyunnie I'll fix this" Minhyuk said holding tighter.

Maybe things were changing for the best.

-

A few weeks went on and Changkyun was getting used to the fact of having Minhyuk around and as well as the other guys except Kihyun. Hanbin had been against the idea for a few days but slowly let it go but still being cautious about the other guys around him just in case something would go down.

Changkyun was once again sitting at the fourth floor of the library trying to get some studying done when suddenly someone sat in front of him, as he looked up he felt all the air leave his lungs, he knew this day was coming but he didn't know when or how to prepare for it. Right in front of him in all his glory was Kihyun, the man he had fallen in love with many years back, the one who made his heart stop each time he looked at him but also made his heartache when he remembered what he had done to him.

Kihyun looked at him with a nervous aura around him "hi.." he says nervously and all Changkyun does is wave his hand in an awkward way, they sit there in silence with awkwardness around them until Kihyun let's out a deep breath and his shoulders drop.

He looks down at his hands while playing with them a habit Changkyun has always seen Kihyun use when he's nervous, upset or in deep thought.

"I thought I was ready but I never knew it was gonna be this hard to talk to you again after what I did.." Kihyun says with a small voice and all Changkyun does is stare at him with a soft face "remember when we first met? How awkward it was but it was okay for the both of us because we were so in love.." Kihyun start off saying and Changkyun can remember that day like it was yesterday, how stupid in love they both were.

"I know that our number one rule as a couple was to never hide stuff from each other and to always reassure each other when one was feeling at its lowest.. I never knew that I'd be the one fucking up something special we had.." Kihyun says his eyes turning glossy "Minhyuk told me he had talked with you.. so I thought maybe I should also talk to you.. I know it took me two years to do it and a couple of weeks as well but I wanted to make sure I said the right things before you.. umm.. wouldn't want to ever talk to me again." He says letting out a breath "go ahead.. I'm listening" Changkyun says putting his whole attention to Kihyun.

"Changkyun.. I know my sorry's are not and will never be enough for me to explain what I did to you.. I know I should have talked to you but I didn't.. like an idiot I didn't talk to you all because I was acting stupid.. I broke your heart because I couldn't keep up with mine.. I thought somehow what we had was slowly fading away.. I thought I was tired so I put that in my head.. I put that in everyone's head.. it hit me like a truck that all I was doing was acting stupid the moment you left my side.. and damn how stupid of me to let someone like you walk out of my life.. after I lost you I didn't want anybody else beside me.. I should have talked to you and asked you to reassure me, to tell me we could fix it but I turned on you in the most painful way anybody could and I'm so damn sorry Changkyun.." Kihyun said finally letting the tears fall, in all the years Changkyun had dated Kihyun he'd never seen him cry like this or cry at all.

"I know you don't want to forgive me and that's fine Changkyun.. I should have listened to your feelings instead of me being so selfish.. I know how much you hate me and I'm willing to take it as long as you are happy Changkyun because that's all I ever wanted for you and I ruined it.. I ruined it and I'm so so sorry Changkyun" Kihyun sobs still looking down at his hands as tears roll down his face, as much as Changkyun wanted to hate Kihyun he knew he couldn't.. it pained him to even think of that for a second. Changkyun got up and sat next to Kihyun grabbing his face and lifting it up so he could whippe the tears away, Kihyun looking at him with confusion but still with glassy eyes filled with tears.

"I told Minhyuk the same thing.. as much as I wanted to hate you I just couldn't.. I guess two year's wasn't enough for me to move on.. I guess we left each other's side in the most painful way that my heart refused to let you go.. no matter what I said to hanbin or what I said to myself I knew I couldn't bring myself to hate you.. and even though what you are saying to me right now should give me a good enough reason to hate you I just can't.. Kihyun.. I wanted to scream and yell at you about how horrible you were for breaking my heart.. for mocking me and even if I did do that it wasn't enough but now looking at you right here.. I can't do it.. I just can't.. I don't want to forgive you but my heart says another thing.." Changkyun says tears rolling down his face as he still holds Kihyun never wanting to let go. 

"But Kihyun I cant forgive you so easily.. not right now.." he says and he can feel Kihyun tense up and his eyes widen "I understand.." Kihyun says wanting to pull away but Changkyun holds him "but Kihyun I never said I wouldn't give you a chance to fix what you broke.." Changkyun says and at that Kihyun looks at him, shock written on his face "r-really?" He says and Changkyun nods his head "I'm willing to give you a chance again Kihyun.. yes it's gonna take a while for me to heal or to forgive you but I'm willing to if your willing to accept that no matter how long it takes you'll still fix what you broke and mean it" Changkyun says while letting go of Kihyun's face to whippe his own teas away.

Kihyun sits there in silence while looking at him until he pulls Changkyun into a tight hug, he feels the shock and tension on Changkyun but he's not willing to let go, not right now when Changkyun has told him he's willing to accept him again.

"I'll wait Changkyun.. I'll wait however long it takes for you to forgive me I promise.. I'm willing to fix what I broke and hopefully win you back again" Kihyun says tears rolling down once more, Changkyun relaxes into the hug and hugs him back "I know you will Kihyun.."

-  
-

A year has came and went ever since they met again, things had changed a lot between them, Hanbin obviously not being happy with it but slowly accepting it. They had grown closer than they ever could in one year and to say the least they were all happy.

He grew close to everyone again even if it was a bit difficult but they slowly learned to work together, the trust was finally building up again and they all grew more happier.

Changkyun and Kihyun had spent days talking, about anything and everything, they had mended the broken that Kihyun had done, Changkyun talked too Kihyun about the things he had wanted to be reassured.

Changkyun sat writing on his note book too concentrated to even realize someone behind him until that someone scared him making him jump, turning around he looked at the person only to smile "hi Kihyun!" He says while looking at the said boy as he sat down next to him "hey! What are you doing?" Asks Kihyun and Changkyun looks at his notebook "writing some stuff down, things I need to finish basically" he says while looking back up at Kihyun "mhh sounds boring" he says and laughs as Changkyun shoves him. 

"Well sorry I can't bring more excitement" he says with a smile and Kihyun grabs him for a hug "I'm kidding" Kihyun says still hugging him.

"You know it's been a year already.. and somehow I feel more comfortable with you than I did since a long time ago" Changkyun says hugging Kihyun back, Kihyun holds him while he hums in response then pulls away to look at Changkyun.

"Can I ask you something?" Kihyun asks and Changkyun nods at him "I know it's been only a year.. but I wanted to know if.. you'd give me another chance in being your boyfriend once more.." he says feeling the nervousness come back, Changkyun stays quiet for a bit looking Kihyun.

Before Kihyun can think of anything bad Changkyun straightens up and looks at him in the eyes..

"Kihyun after one years of you showing me that you meant what you said to me I've been thinking a lot.. and.. I'd be happy to accept you once more as my boyfriend" he says holding Kihyun closer "this is the man I fell in love with.. I realized just how much I actually love you" Changkyun says, Kihyun looks at him with the biggest smile he has ever showed.

"I love you too" Kihyun says and chankyun looks at him once more..

"I love you"


End file.
